


How did lotan get summoned again?

by Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Funny, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, No Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Now, Lucifer, I heard from Barbatos that Lotan appeared in the house of lamentation yesterday. Mind telling me what is going on?""I will, I apologize about that my lord""So?""It started when Levi's door is not locked..."--Curse Word Warning!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	How did lotan get summoned again?

"What now Mammon?!?" Asmo whined beside Mammon, looking fearfully at the fallen figurine, and worst, Broken

"Hey, calm down, he's probably won't do anything crazy, he probably gonna whine, cry, then get back to usual" Mammon tried to convince himself

"Really? I remember that Levi said that figurine is custom made, mean there's only one in this world, and very expensive" Beel look at the figurine

"Expensive?! Why didn't you tell me, Beel!" 

"Seriously, Mammon? Levi is going to be absolutely mad" Belphegor who was dragged into this mess yawned

"Shut up! It's because you push me, Asmo!"

"You are the one who started it first! Wait! No time with that! The figurine!!!" 

"Whoa Beel, be careful" Satan avoid Beel hands who was just about to grab milkshake from Levi's desk

But when Beel took it, Mammon bumped it and the milkshake got spilled on the broken figurine

"What in the hell is happening here?!" Lucifer stopped outside of Levi's bedroom

"Eek! Lucifer!"

"Is that Levi's- what are you do- wait, no, you guys, get out from Levi's room and face me here" Lucifer refused to enter Levi's room after seeing all this mess, because it's not only Levi's figurine, but also his manga, some being ripped, there's also spilled food and Lucifer is sure he would never enter that room if it stays the same.

The five brothers finally went out and Lucifer raised his eyebrow

"Now, now, I know that Satan would do anything to annoy me, but I did not think he would got to the point where he will destroy Levi's room" 

"What? No! I was reading peacefully when Asmo drag me to Levi's room, mumbling something about Mammon"

"Asmo?" 

"No! I was just trying to protect Levi's room! I heard that Mammon is going to steal something! So I tried to record him, I brought Satan with me for protection!" 

"That is not protecting.... Before I got to the main question, Belphegor?"

"Beel said that he need my help, so I came" 

"Beel?"

"Mammon asked me to help him keeping an eye for incoming people, but I can't focus, so I called Belphie"

"Now... Mammon?"

"I wasn't trying anything! Levi's door is unlocked and I went to check on him!! The figurine-"

"What is it with figurine?" Another voice came

Mammon and Asmo paled up when seeing the newcomer, who is ultimately, Leviathan who is holding a bag of snack, which is probably for his gaming night

Leviathan frowned when seeing his brothers in front of his room

"....why you guys in front of my room anyway? Whatever, go away" Leviathan step in front of his door, and opening it

And immediately greeted with a 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴

"...what the hell" Leviathan whispered softly

"Levi-"

"...is that my custom made Ruri-chan figurine? And my exclusive spin off manga?"

"...no?" Mammon answered nervously

It seems that Levi is shocked enough to stay silence for a few minutes, before turning around to face them

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY ROOM?!?!?!"

Lucifer frowned at Levi's word

"Levi-"

"THAT'S IT, I HATE YOU GUYS, AND I'M SUMMONING LOTAN! 𝙇𝙊𝙏𝘼𝙉! 𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙀!!" Levi's demon form got out

All the brothers eyes widened when they heard that, but they didn't get much to react before there's a long whale voice.

Oh, how they wish it were whales, but apparently, they all know what it means….

Lotan is coming to the house of the lamentation

𝘓𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦

"𝙇𝙊𝙏𝘼𝙉, 𝘿𝙀𝙎𝙏-" Levi mouth was immediately stopped by Satan

"What the fuck, Levi. Are you crazy?! If you command Lotan to destroy, Our house will be DESTROYED" 

"BE DAMN WITH IT, 𝙇𝙊𝙏𝘼𝙉-"

"Belphegor, Beel, Asmo, hold Levi back or knock him out. me, Satan, and Mammon will try to distract Lotan before he destroyed our house"

"Come on! It will be like thirty second before Lotan seriously comes!" Mammon ushered

"We'll talk later, Mammon.... No, all of you guys."

"Just hurry already!!!!" 

\------

"...so that's how Lotan came, huh?" Diavolo nodded

"I deeply apologize, my lord, I'll face the consequences" Lucifer bowed

"No, no, it's alright. You want me to help you repair the house of the lamentation garden?"

"There is no need, my lord, my brothers is taking care of it"

"Ahh, is that so, well, don't let your brother destroy Levi's room next time alright?"

"I will"

Lucifer then bowed to went out while Diavolo chuckled

"What is it, my lord?" Barbatos asked

"The story is actually quite funny... Well, let's get back to work"

"I'll prepare tea"

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know more about Leviathan and Lotan story, but since I can't get one, I made one, enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry for mistakes in this writings, I'm still trying to learn)


End file.
